eternal_islesfandomcom-20200214-history
Overworld
The Overworld is the beginner and easy dimension. If after you make your own world in this game. Generation There are some common structures like trees. Punch wood and grab them. If you want an apple, be patient and let those leaves go away or get it from a Bonus Chest when you have "Bonus Chest" before you play this world in this game. To get saplings to plant another tree, be patient for the leaves to go away or take one from the leaf block. To make planks you will craft those wood (tree trunks) to planks. Planks are useful to make a shelter and crafting table/workbench. Crafting Table is as important as it can be. It lets you craft on table "3x3" instead of hand "2x2". You can make some tools like a Pickaxe, Shovel, Axe, Hoe, and Sword. In Eternal Isles, there have no hoes, unless in the far future update. After you craft a Pickaxe you can mine stone and borrow cobblestone. Cobblestone is useful for making stone stuff and furnace. A Furnace is useful for smelting and grilling. To make one, you need craft 8 cobblestone to 1 furnace. There is stone, grass and dirt. There are some vanilla ores such as Coal Ore, Iron Ore, Gold Ore, Lapis Lazuli Ore, Diamond Ore, Redstone Ore and Emerald Ore. First you will mine coal ore with a wooden Pickaxe, a beginner ore. After you mine coal ore, you will get minor experience orbs and coal. Coal is useful for making torches, and fuel in a furnace. Furnaces are crafted with 8 cobblestones on crafting table. It is for burning, grilling and smelting ores. You will smelt some ores like Iron and Gold. There are some ores in this mod like Amethyst Ore, Rosite Ore, Limonite Ore, Jade Ore and Sapphire Ore. It can be smelted in a furnace to some ingots in this mod including Amethyst Ingots, Rosite Ingots, Limonite Ingots, Jade Ingots and Sapphire Ingots. It is for crafting swords even better than a diamond sword. A diamond sword is crafted with 2 diamonds and one stick. There is a beach and desert that has sand. You can dig sand with hand or shovel. To make glass, you can smelt sand in a furnace. The Mesa might be handy when it has red sand. To make TNT, you will get gunpowder that is dropped by a creeper when killed, and sand/red sand. I can be a weapon for damaging creepers. You will get Flint and Steel/Fire Charge to ignite the TNT. A drop from a Bomb Carrier might be very handy. There is a cold snowy biome that has snow and ice. There are some cute and cuddly hunches that you can see. A Polar Ursa is very easy to find and look at, but they are very elusive. After killing Polar Ursa, you can start getting Raw Ursa Meat for cooking in a furnace. After cooking it, you will get Cooked Ursa Meat. It is related to Cooked Porkchop and Steak. This Ursa meat is one of the foods in the game. There is an abominable beast that you can find is the Yeti. It is bigger than a Sasquatch. After you kill a Yeti, it rarely drops a Blast Chiller for slowing Smash, the king of trolls down. An Ice Crystal is dropped from a Yeti and Polar Ursa when killed. Those mobs drop experience orbs for enchanting your weapons an enchantment table with bookshelves at your shelter you have upgraded or not. There is a jungle that you can explore and find. There are some Bush Babies and Stingers you can hunt for. Stingers can fly. Bush Babies can dash to you. Stingers can be poisonous. To defend yourself, you will wear Poison Armor. After killing a stinger, you will get Jungle Thorns and Tangle Staff. A Tangle Staff is a type of staff for damaging the boss Smash. There is an ocean you can explore, but you should wear Ice Armor for not drowning. The oceans summons something passive like squid. Squid can swim. When killed, it drops Ink Sac. There is an Amphibiyte Dungeon that you can find. There are some Amphibiytes that you can defeat. After killing one, it rarely summons a boss: Corallus. After killing Corallus, it drops Coral Staff, Corby Egg, and Ocean Helmets. There is a desert that you can enjoy. But careful! There are Sand Golems and Sphinxes. They sure are annoying. What you can do is not touch the cactus. The cactus is very dangerous. Sphinxes have resistant to cacti. Watch out for creepers in a cave! They explode those ores as items. If you lose those ores, you can find an Everbeast in a cave. Everbeasts drop some ingots and a Brown Blaster when killed. You can get limonite Ingots that is dropped by a Ghost. Ghosts rarely drop Soul Storm when killed. Be very careful for avoid ranged mobs at this time! Those clowns can shoot confetti at you. Skeletons can shoot you with a bow. You can find a portal to Precasia in the jungle. Precasia is a prehistoric dimension. It does look time time travling from A.D. to B.C. Precasia might have ancient creatures like Dyrehorn, Sabre Tooth, Megatherium and Giant Slug. Precasia feels lukewarm (means warm) in the day, and cold in the night. There are some angry Kaiyus in the Kaiyu Temple and savage Iosaurs, Diocuses, and Spinoledons that are found in Precasian Dens. There is a rare Terradon that you can defeat. When killed it drops a Heavy Boulder when killed. You can find a flying portal to The Haven. You can take a look at this environment. It has colorful robots like Automatons and ponies like Rainicorns. There are some passive mobs are are related to cows such as Halycons. There are some flying things including Surveyors, Seekers, and Volars. You will find something very rare like a Voliant. When killed, it drops Voliant Heart that spawns the four guardians. You can find a portal to Mysterium. It has some big mushrooms and blue vegetation. There is some purple stone that you can see, it is even useful than the stone of Overworld. There is teal grass that you might like. There is a stronghold that you can find! A stronghold is a dungeon that is made of stone bricks. The stronghold has a library with so many books. Those books are for enchanting to enchanted books. Those enchanted books are for enchanting your weapons on an anvil that you have. There is a room that has the end portal. This room has a spawner than summons silverfish. When you place eye of ender on end portal frames, the end portal is activating. Then, you will go to The End to defeat the Ender Dragon. The End has Ender crystals, Endermen and other ender stuff. Mobs There are some mobs that you can find. Some of them are hard to find if there are too many trees in this environment. To farm, make this environment/location flat for more mobs that you can defeat so that you can get MORE experience orbs for enchanting your weapons. For more mobs that you can find, click here. Mobs in the generic biomes They are found in generic biomes. Those biomes are plains, forests, and much more. Stone Sword or higher is recommended. Cyclops Charger Sasquatch Tree Spirit Goblin Bomb Carrier (Rare) Mobs in the Swamp There are some mobs in the swamp. So gooey, so sticky, so nasty when you wade on the water. Goblin Chomper Mobs at the Desert So hot when you touch the sand. There are some mobs that are defensive. But careful! Sand Golems are stronger! Sand Golems can be hit with a sword, not ranged weapons. Sphinx can be shot/hurt with ranged weapons, not a sword. Diamond Sword or higher and a Bow or higher is recommended. Sand Golem Sphinx Mobs in the Jungle The are things that are poisonous, venomous and savage. There are some living bushes that can camouflage. Iron Sword or higher is recommended. Bush Baby Stinger Mobs at the Mesa The Mesa feels just as hot as the desert. It is very toasty when you step on the red sand. Red Sand is a type of sand. Iron Sword or higher is recommended. Muckopede Hill Charger Mobs at the Savanna This biome is lukewarm and when you touch the grass, it is not hot. There are some mobs that are wild and savage. They can be scavengers. Rosite Sword and higher is recommended. Chimera Rammerhead Mobs at the Taiga Brrr... It's cold when it has ice and snow. Frosty and chilly when it is snowing. There are some things that are abominable. Diamond Sword and higher is recommended. Hunch Polar Ursa Yeti Mobs at the Beach So sandy, and shares border with the ocean and sea. Iron sword and higher is recommended. Sea Charger Sea Troll Mobs in the ocean The ocean is deep and you can swim. It has some saltwater in this biome and it might spawn squid. Amphibiyte Mobs that are found Underground Crazy and cold; never dig straight down! There are some savage monsters! Iron Sword or higher is recommended. Faceless Runner Ghost Void Walker Mother Void Walker Trickster Clown Everbeast (Rare) Bosses: Bosses are the most dangerous mobs in this mod. Higher weapons are recommended. Smash Corallus Resources There is a list of items that the player would like. Miscellaneous: Amphibiyte Lung (Dropped when Amphibiytes when killed (ATTENTION! These mobs rarely summom Corallus when killed. Players would make sure they use armor and swords that deals 21 damage and over.) Weapons that enemies drop: Brown Blaster: Dropped by a rare mob like an Everbeast. Blast Chiller: Freezes enemies. Dropped by a Yeti. Soul Storm: Like a laser gun. Dropped by Ghost. Trivia The Overworld is based on of Earth, the 3rd planet of the Solar System, the place where people live. Earth has some biomes.